utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
96Neko
96Neko (96猫) is an who is well-known for her husky lower range vocals, and for being a " ". However, she is also able to sing in a very cute female voice, most clearly seen in her cover of "Soratobazu" . She also often does duets with the Kagamine duo. She also sings many parody songs, which are mostly duets with Len or vipTenchou. Some people have noted that her voice is similar to Romi Park, a Korean actress and voice actress who lives in Japan. She also known for adding humorous and random lines in songs, like in "trick and treat" , "Maji LOVE 1000%" , and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . 96Neko has requested that people should not record her namahousous and redistribute them; however, she is fine with people recording them for personal entertainment usage. 96Neko has announced that her new album, Iris, which will be released three days before her twentieth birthday, is her way of saying thank you to her fans and supporters prior to her turning 20. It should be considered a final statement of her teenage years as an utaite. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of CLΦSH with ShuujinP (Producer) # Member of Team Pet Shop (チームペットショップ) with vipTenchou and Kogeinu # Mr. Music (Released on June 12, 2011) (Released on August 13, 2011) (Released on December 21, 2011) (Released on December 31, 2011) (Released on December 31, 2011) (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Souma & Riseha's album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Shamuon, Lon and Soraru (Released on March 14, 2012) (Released on July 25, 2012) (Released on August 11, 2012) (Released on August 15, 2012) (Released on September 26, 2012) # Princess for Princess (Released on October 03, 2012) (Released on December 31, 2012) (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (Psychotic Love (also read as Len) Song) (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Mametsubu Lovers" -Short ver.- (parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Not in Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.04.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Rolling Girl" -One recording- feat. 96Neko and Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Proof of life" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2010.07.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Tokyo Rock City" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len★Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (Original with ShuujinP) (2010.12.03) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Original with ShuujinP) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Community only) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" (Original with ShuujinP) (2011.08.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Community only) # "❀Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko and Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.12.21) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou and Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (dance only) (2011.12.28) (Community only) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu, and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (parody of Croquette no Uta) (2012.04.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib Parody- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (Original with GigaP) (2012.08.22) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotamin and Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -retake- (2012.10.16) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (Community only) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "「Ib」-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Original with KurousaP) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Nana Mitani, Hanatan, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Original with KurousaP) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko and Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) }} Unknown time uploaded Commercially Featured Work *Nagareboshi (Shooting Star) **2nd Ending for the mobile game and anime Tanken Driland **Began airing on July 07, 2012 Discography |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Sayonara |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Find Out |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Mikazuki Hime (Crescent Moon Princess) |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Kagen no Tsuki (Last Quarter of the Moon) |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Cantarella |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = }} Gallery |96nekonekomimi.png|96Neko in her "Nekomimi Archive" cover |Jingle_Bells.jpg|"Jingle Bells" ; from left to right: vipTenchou, 96Neko, Kogeinu Illust. by Mukkun}} Trivia * 96Neko is often considered more blunt and shameless compared to most female utaites. * 96Neko is known to have a huge obsession with Len, as seen in her " Len-kun Nau!" and "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life" parody covers. * 96Neko is also known for her obsession with tapioca (the pearls in bubble tea). She often posts about it on her twitter, and she has altered the lyrics in many of her parodies to include mention of it. * She is very short, standing at 141.2cmNND:96Neko's username. As a result, she is sometimes known to wear platform boots to make up for it. With platform boots, she is 160 cm tallBlomaga intro post. * She uses F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) dynamic mics and NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) condenser mics. * Her operating system is Windows7. * Her webcam is a Logicool Qcam. * She records and mixes with Audacity. * She was born in the Kansai region, and currently lives in Osaka. * Her blood type is O. * She sometimes add funny lines to her covers. * She doesn't like whales. * She is scared to watch Spongebob Squarepants because of Creepypasta. * She has a Somali cat named Kuu-chan and a Papillon dog named Shi-chan.Whiteflame (KurousaP) website profile She posts pictures of Kuu-chan on Twitter often. * She is very active on Twitter, and follows nearly all of her followers back. * Her favorite foods are tapioca, surume (dried squid snacks), salad, kabayakisan (grilled-eel-flavored fish cakes), and kimchi cucumbersWhiteflame (KurousaP) website profile. * She has 18 piercings: 10 on her left ear, 5 on her right ear, and 3 on her lip/tongue. * The name for Team Pet Shop comes from the members' names: the "neko" from 96Neko means cat, the "inu" from Kogeinu means dog, and the "tenchou" from vipTenchou means shop manager. * On June 5th, 2012, her community became the first on NND to reach level 256, the highest possible levelWhiteflame (KurousaP) website profile. * Despite her rather unfeminine character, she uses the personal pronoun 私 (watashi), which is polite and gender-neutral, rather than than 僕 (boku), which is more associated with younger males and tomboys.Whiteflame (KurousaP) website profile. * Her favorite magazines are KERA and Utattemita KeiBlomaga intro post. * She dislikes shrimp and cicadasBlomaga intro post. * Her favorite colors are black, white, red, blue, and goldBlomaga intro post. External links * Twitter * Pixiv * Blog * mixi * mixi Community * Blomaga Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages